Lonesome Dove
Overview Lonesome Dove is a peaceful farming village along the North Road to the West of North Guard and North of Pele. The citizens of the town are farmers, metalworkers, craftsmen, and ranchers. A thriving community even before joining the Northern Coalition, it serves as a refuge from the turmoil of the wild. History The future mayor and founder of Lonesome Dove, Dringo Beall, took shelter in a small wooden hut on the side of the North Road during a rainy night. As the weather turned and the night became day Dringo emerged to find a patch of land relatively isolated and full of potential. The rain fell regularly, the grounds contained rich minerals, and the soil was excellent for farming and livestock. A long abandoned town, Valkyrie, lay to the North. The townsfolk of that once inhabited city were long gone and so Dringo felt obliged to settle nearby. He set about building a small house on a hill. Soon one of the reigning lords above, Soto Black, came upon the house. The two were familiar with each other from older days and Soto quickly built a beautiful home of his own. After Soto's house there came a ranch at the bottom of the land. As the ranch grew, so did Dringo's house on a hill, and eventually the small settlement of Lonesome Dove was formed. The name became official when Dringo placed an old sign in the center of town. He found the remains of the sign along the road next to a crudely marked grave. He left the wooden cross but took the wood bearing the town’s name. Soto and Dringo renewed their old friendship as the settlement grew. Soon a new citizen, the infamous kleptomaniac and wild man CodyNiday, came to live alongside them. The Radiant Conflict War soon came to the peaceful village. CodyNiday, unable to act against his simple nature, stole from the Radiant Empire. Some credit this grievance as the spark that began the now infamous Radiant Conflict but others believe it was the Radiant leader Diabloz's ruthless tax policies that were the root of the war. Only time and calm will one day reveal the true cause. Whatever the cause, soon conflict broke out. The war's beginning was chronicled by CornNerd who wrote: “On May 21st, the Radiant Empire demanded taxes be paid by Soto and his allies. The debt amounted to 3000 coins. When they failed to hand over the money, the Empire took action. The tax evaders tried to fend off the Empire's attack, but they were too strong. Soto and his friends were forced to sneak through a passage and make a run for the woods. Yesterday they were better prepared to make a stand against the Empire. After discovering that his friend CodyNiday was being held captive by Radiant Empire, Soto recruited members of Pele to assist in a rescue attempt. First, however, they had to defend themselves from incoming Empire soldiers. ‘I am sure they have backup coming through here,’ Soto told me as he donned his diamond armor. We hid in a building near the road waiting for either enemies or allies to come along. Help came in the fearless forms of RyanTheDrummer and BL00XER. ‘I'm in Soto,’ said Ryan to their leader.” This brought Pele to Lonesome Dove's aid but drew them into the conflict as well. The war raged on and Lonesome Dove withstood the fire and rage of a large and hostile empire. Post-War and Present Day The Radiant Conflict eventually came to an end with an agreement between Pele and the Radiant Empire. Lonesome Dove partially settled back into its sleepy ways, but the invisible trauma of war still leaves a stain in the minds of the townsfolk. With the end of the conflict more settlers arrived, the two most notable being the mysterious Lauraine and strange dwarf Captain Phil. With new life came new improvements. A fully functioning pig and mushroom farm is thriving in the Lonesome Dove Co-Op. The town, though successful keeps its numbers small. The townsfolk remain a close knit community despite their different and colorful histories. They all wish to find peace in the world. Townsfolk Dringo Beall - Mayor Soto Black - Co-founder CodyNiday Lauraine Captain Phil - Blacksmith TimClark Coqri - Deceased Nin10Do - Missing Category:Cities